White Horse
by TeamEdward2009
Summary: Have you ever felt like you just keep doing everything wrong, or choosing the wrong person. Well I am right there with you. My name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella, and I am 26 years old. Right now i'm at a crossroads in my life and im not sure which path to take. It starts off as a B/J but ends as a B/E.
1. Chapter 1

**White Horse**

**BPOV**

Have you ever felt like you just keep doing everything wrong, or choosing the wrong person. Well I am right there with you. My name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella, and I am 26 years old. Right now im at a crossroads in my life and im not sure which path to take.

You see the man I thought was the love of my life turned out to be a self centered jackass and it took me way to long to figure that out. I married Jacob right before I turned 21, and everything was great but not all love life's end in a fairytale.

And now I am left alone and helpless in a world where nothing turns out right.

**6 months before**

**BPOV**

"Jake could you bring me a soda?" I called out to the kitchen. Jake came walking into the living room and harshly threw the coke at me. "Why could you not get your lazy ass up to get it. I have been working all day, the last thing I want to do is wait on you hand and foot!" yelled Jake as he walked to our bedroom.

I sat there just looking at the hallway, mouth open wide. In the time we have been married he has never said anything to me like that. I got up off the couch and walked to stand in the door way to our room. Jake was laying face down on the bed whispering into his phone. "Hey who are you talking to?" I asked as I walked in. He hung up so fast I thought he might brake his phone. "Oh no one special," he replied turning over. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was keeping something from me but I was not going to push it tonight. So I kept quiet and went to bed.

The next day was both mine and Jake's day off. We had made plans to go see his dad but at 2AM, I felt Jake get out of bed when his cell started ringing. "Hello" I heard him whisper, "no she's asleep, we can talk." I lay there as I listened in on his conversation and I was about to fall back asleep but that's when I heard it. "I know babe, I miss you too, and as soon as I can get rid of Bella, I will be right there with you." I heard Jake whisper into the phone. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, I could not believe it. I really did not think that Jake would cheat on me but those words just proved it. I wanted to know who it was and if I knew her but that would have to wait, right now I needed to hold in my anger and try to keep pretending to be asleep. I faked a yawn and turned over so I would not be facing Jake anymore. " Hey I think she might be waking up, got to go!" I felt the bad cave in next to me and I felt Jake's arm around my waist, I could not believe he was going to touch me after that phone call. I wanted so bad just roll over and let him have it but I didn't and I really don't know why.

Our alarm went of at 7AM that morning, I rolled over and turned it off. Jake was still dead to the world and I really did not want to touch him to wake him up. So I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I was in the shower for about ten minutes when the door opened and in stepped Jake. I wanted to yell at him to get out but that would have started an argument that I was not ready to have, so I shut my mouth and faced away from him. After the worst shower in the world, we were finally on our way to his dads house. Billy greeted us at the door, and as soon as we walked in he apologized. I looked at him like he was crazy cause I had no clue as to what he had to apologize about, but that's when I saw her. Leah was sitting on the couch staring at Jake. I hated her, she had cause so many problems for me and Jake, and I knew that he hated her too.

**So if it seems like you have read this story before, don't freak out, im just re-writeing it and hopefully finishing it. I don't think I have posted anything on the old story since 2011! So I deleted the story and I am going to go through and fix some mistakes. I hope to gain some new readers and hopefully some of my old readers will come back.**

**Next chapter Jacobs POV**

**Enjoy**

**AmAnDa**


	2. Chapter 2

**********I do not own Twilight**********

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

When I got home from work I was so stressed out and Bella was not helping at all. I have not talked to my baby in a few days because Bella did not know about her. I am tired of keeping this secret I just want to tell her already and get it over with, but I can't do that without my other secret coming out too.

After I yelled at Bella I went to our room and called her, it was so good to hear her voice, but before I could really say anything Bella walked in the room. I hung up as fast as I could. "Hey who were you talking to?" Bella asked. "Oh, no one special," I lied to her and turned over before she could see my face. If she thought I was lying she did not say anything and I was glad for that.

At 2AM my phone started ringing, I shot out of bed to answer it before Bella woke up. "Hello" I whispered into the phone. "Hey is your wife awake or can you talk?" she said. "No she's asleep, we can talk." I knew Bella was asleep so now would be a great time to talk. "Ok good, I miss you. When are you going to come and live here with me?" she asked. "I know babe, I miss you too. And as soon as I can get rid of Bella, I will be right there with you." "Why can't you come now? I don't understand." She yelled into the phone. I was about to respond but Bella yawned and turned over and it looked like she was waking up. " Hey I think she might be waking up, got to go!" I hung up and slid into bed, I wrapped my arm around Bella and I could have sworn I felt her stiffen at my touch but whatever.

At 7AM I heard our alarm go off. I felt Bella move to turn it off and get up but I just was not ready to wake up yet so I just laid there. About ten minutes after I heard the shower turn on I decided to get in there with her and maybe we could have a little fun before going to my dads house. When I open the door to get in Bella did not say anything she just turned and faced away from me. I don't know what is wrong with her, we take showers together all the time and she normally jumps me as soon as I step in. I decided I was going to be a good husband since I yelled at her yesterday and wash her hair and her body for her, but as soon as I went to touch her, she pulled back like I had hit her. I gave her a weird look and she just shrugged her shoulders. I let her finish her shower without touching, which by the way was very hard, and she got out. I finished my part of the shower and got out quick cause the water went cold on me.

Not long after we were on our way to my dads house. After a very long and quite car ride we finally pulled up to his house. My dad greeted us at the door and I think he might have mouthed something to Bella but I can not be sure cause my eyes were only on one person. There sitting in my dads living room was none other then Leah. I could not believe she was here, I told her to stay away till I could figure out how to fix everything that was going on. I turned my gaze to Bella and she was staring at my face with a confused look. My dad cleared his throat, "Umm...How about you have a seat." I sat on the couch across from Leah and just looked at her, I really hope she is not here for what I think she is. "So Leah was about to tell me some big news, right?" My dad said. _O SHIT! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!_

**LPOV**

Why did Jake and Bella have to show up, this would have been a lot easier if they were not here. But I came here to tell Billy and that is what I am going to do.

"Well Billy, I have to tell you first that I really did not want to hide this from you." I thought I would tell him that first so maybe he won't get that mad at me.

"Leah don't DO THIS!" Said Jake, I think he might want to kill me right now.

"Jake I have waited long enough, I think that they both should know."


	3. Chapter 3

**************I do not own Twilight**************

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The way that Jake was looking at Leah I really thought he might jump over the coffee table and strangle her. I mean I hated her but I would never hurt her. I was really trying to pay attention to what Leah was saying but I really didn't care what she had to say to Billy.

"Leah don't DO THIS!" Growled Jake, I wonder why he is so mad, I mean it can't be that bad and if it is, she is probably lying.

"Jake I have waited long enough, I think that they both should know," Leah said.

That caught me attention, "think we both should know what?" Jake looked at with a look that could kill.

"Well Bella now that you asked, I came to tell Billy that..."

"LEAH DON'T" Jake yelled and got up off the couch. He started to pace.

"Okay look I should be the one to tell you both this," said Jake very quietly.

I got up and went over to him, "Jake you know you can tell me anything." I'm still mad at the phone conversation from this morning but he is still my husband.

"Bella I have a daughter, her name is Lilly, and she is 4 years old." _Okay I was not expecting that. What the hell! He can not have a kid with Leah!_

"Jake please explain, NOW!" I growled at him.

"Okay you know that right after we got married I cheated on you with Leah, we have already talked about that. Well turns out she got pregnant and I have been giving her the money to raise Lilly on her own." _Oh God this can not be happening!_

Okay so he has a daughter, I can live with that. Maybe that is who he was talking to this morning but then again that was really early for a 4 year old to be up. He could have been talking to Leah...Oh God he is going to leave me for Leah.

"Jake, I can live with you having a daughter and I really want to meet her, but you need to tell me what you want?"

"Bella I want to be with you, I just thought you would leave me if you ever found out about Lilly."

That calmed me down, "so when can I meet her?"

"I WILL NOT LET MY DAUGHTER AROUND THAT BITCH NEAR MY DAUGHTER!"

**LPOV**

I can not believe him, he wanted to bring our daughter around that bitch. I will not be having that. I am the one that has been raising her, he has no say in anything. Hell he hardly ever talks to her. She has only ever seen him like three times and now he wants to bring some bitch with him and confuse my daughter more. HELL NO! I can not let this happen.

"I WILL NOT LET MY DAUGHTER AROUND THAT BITCH!"

"LEAH, I have a right to see my daughter and Bella is my wife."

"Jake, I will take you to court before I let that whore around my daughter." I really didn't want it to come to this but if that is what he would force me to do then so be it.

"Leah, you don't have a job, I give you the money to pay all your bills and to care for Lilly, I really don't think the judge would give you Lilly."

I can't believe him, but he did have a point. _Oh God I am so screwed!_

**BPOV**

I knew that this was going to be hard to deal with but Leah calling me the whore, I was not going to have that. She is the one who had sex with my husband, after she had been at our wedding and knew that he was married. Right as I was about to let her have it Jake said something that I was not expecting, but I should have been since he said that he was giving her money.

"Leah, you don't have a job, I give you the money to pay all your bills and to care for Lilly, I really don't think the judge would give you Lilly."

_Oh God how much money has he been giving her! _

Okay I expected like maybe a hundred here and there but he is giving her way more then that and where is he getting all of this money.

I was just about to ask Jake that very question when Leah spoke up,

"Okay Jake I will bring Lilly over this weekend. I will drop her off on Friday and pick her up on Sunday."

Okay well that went well, I guess I will be meeting Lilly Friday.

Jake thanked her and then told his dad that we were going to head home, that we had a lot to discus.

_**Damn right we do!**_

The ride home was an all out war, turns out Jake has been working two jobs, how I did not see that I really don't know. He gives Leah his whole entire check every week from his second job. I told him it was fine and told he we should just put it behind us and get ready for this weekend.

Friday came faster then planed, and right at noon on the dot Leah pulled up. Both Jake and I decided that he should greet Lilly alone and then introduce me after Leah left. I was in the kitchen making lunch when I heard the door close and little feet on the hard wood floor. I heard Jake holler and tell me to meet them in the back yard when I was done.

With sandwiches made and on a tray I made my way out back. I almost dropped the tray when my eyes landed on the cutest little girl I have ever seen.

She had short black hair, but it looked so cute on her, and little puffy cheeks. I wanted to run to her and pick her up but I knew that would just scare her.

Jake called me over, so I sat the tray on the outside table and walked over to where they sat on the ground.

"Lilly, honey, I want you to meet Bella"

I was so nervous I didn't know what to say or do.

"Daddy, why do you live with her and not me and mommy?"

_Oh god how do you explain something like that to her!_

"Lilly-bear, you know I love you very much, but I also love Bella very much. So just because I don't live with you does not mean I love you any less."

"'tay daddy, Hi Bella."

"Hi Lilly, it is so nice to meet you, I made you a sandwich, are you hungry?"

"yeah, a wittle, daddy can I have a sanwich?"

"Sure baby, come on lets eat!"

I don't know how well this is going to work out but I can see that Jake loves her very much and I will do everything in my power to make us a happy family.

**Okay everyone there you go and I can not wait for the coming chapters. I also wanted to tell everyone that I am going to skip ahead like two months in the next chapters so I can get everything running and get on track, so we can have Edward in the story.**

**Enjoy**

**AmAnDa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The past two months have gone pretty good, I guess you could say. Lilly has been coming over every weekend, she seems to be doing pretty well with me. Jake has been acting kind of weird, he says its cause of work but I don't know.

"Bells?" I heard Jake yell.

"I'm in Lilly's room cleaning." I yelled back.

Jake came running into the room like something was on fire.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Um. . . cleaning?"

It came out like a question cause he scared me when he got like this.

"Oh, so now your going to play dumb?" he yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the guy you went out with last night. Did you think since I had to work late, I would not find out?"

Okay, I have no clue what he is talking about but he really needs to stop yelling at me. I stood up off the floor and walked over to him. I put my hands on his chest to try and calm him down.

"Baby, what are you talking about? I was home all day and night."

I looked at him straight in the eyes so he would know I was not lying. Next thing I knew, he drew his arm back and hit me. I landed on the floor and grabbed my face.

_That hurt like hell!_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled through my tears.

"For fucking lying to me. Leah saw you out with him."

_Leah that bitch!_

"Look I will forgive you for hitting me but I did not go out with anyone, I swear."

I could see in his eyes that he did not believe me but he said "Okay."

He said he had to get back to work and walked out the door. I walked to the bathroom to clean up my face. When I looked in the mirror I could tell I was going to have a black eye.

I could not believe he hit me. I know I said I would forgive him but I think I need to get out of here for a few days, but where do I go. I can't go to my dad's house, one look at my face and he would go off the handle.

I can not deal with that right now. Maybe I could go to my friend Lauren's house, she would let me stay with her for as long as I needed.

With my mind made up, I went to pack some bags. I would call Lauren when I got on the road.

15 minutes later I was in my car on my way to Forks. I called Lauren on the way and she was excited to have me staying with her. She asked me why I was not at home with Jake and why I was coming to stay with her but I told her it was a long story and I would tell her the whole thing as soon as I got there.

Not even 30 minutes later I was pulling up to her house and she was standing outside, her 3 month old in her arms.

I have known Lauren all my life and when I married Jake, we lost touch. So I am so glad she let me stay here. I feel like a horrible friend cause Jake would not let me go see her when the baby was born.

I got out of the car and ran up to her giving her a huge hug.

"God, I missed you so much. Thank you so much for letting me stay here. It should only be a few days." I told her. She hugged me back as best she could with a baby in her arms.

"B, I missed you too, and its no problem you staying . Stay as long as you need." She told me.

I pulled back and she got a good look at my face for the first time.

"OH MY GOD, what happened to your face?!" She almost yelled. "Um... maybe we should go in and sit down." I told her.

We walked inside and sit on the couch. I told her everything, starting from Jake cheating years ago, and about Lilly. Then I told her about how Jake has been acting these past 2 months and about how he hit me today, and that is the reason why I am here. After I finished I looked over at her and her eyes were black with fury.

"I am going to kill him!" She said in a very calm voice. "You just wait till Tyler gets home and hears this, Jake won't have a chance!"

"Um... can we not tell Tyler. I really don't want Jake to get hurt."

"What the hell do you mean you don't want him to get hurt? He cheated on you, lied to you and then on top of that he hit you B. HIT YOU!" She yelled.

"I know that." I whispered back.

"You need to leave him now, while you still can. He won't stop, it will only get worse." She said.

"I know, that is why I am here. I wanted to get away and give him time to change his mind. I love him and I really don't want to leave him but I will if I have to."

She looked at me and could tell that this was hard for me, so she said she would not tell Tyler and that she would let it go for now. Two days later Lauren wanted to have a girls day, so she got her neighbor to watch Jessica for the day. She called her friend Alice to join us at the spa.

When we pulled up there was a pixie looking girl standing outside, bouncing from one foot to the other. She seemed to have a lot of energy.

"Oh my god, it is so good to finally meet you. I know we are going to be great friends!" She told me as she pulled me into a hug. I looked over her shoulder at Lauren and she just shrugged.

On our way to the massage room Alice told me about her family. She has two brothers. The oldest is Emmett, he is married to Rosalie and they have a little girl named Amanda, she is 2 years old. Edward, her other brother, is also her twin , although they look nothing alike. He is not married and she thinks we should meet, that we would have a lot in common.

"Alice, I am married to a man that thinks I cheated on him already, I can not be going out with other men."

"B, can I call you that?"

"Sure..."

"Okay B, you can go out with him and a group of other people, it won't hurt to have a friend right now." She told me.

I just nodded and started thinking about what she said. She was right. I could hang out with him as a friend, well if he wanted to be friends. I have not even meet the man yet.

"Okay Alice, I want to meet him. You'r right I could use more friends right now."

"EEEEEEE... I am so excited! Okay let me call and tell him we are coming over for dinner tonight." She said so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Well girls you will have to count me out, Tyler will be home early and we are going out tonight." Lauren said.

"Oh, it's okay, me and Bella can go and then she can come stay at mine and Jasper's place. He's gone on a buisness trip."

"Okay, I can agree to that as long as you tell me who Jasper is." I replied.

"Oh dear, Jasper is my husband, I was so caught up in telling you about Edward I forgot about Jazz." Alice said.

"No it's okay, I was just wondering."

After I agreed to go Alice got on the phone to call Edward right away. I was so nervous to meet him. I really hoped he liked me.

_Well that is not something a married women should think about another man._

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch wondering what I should order in for dinner cause I didn't feel like cooking. When my phone started ringing.

I looked down at the caller ID and saw my sister's name.

_I wonder what she could want._

"Alice..." I answered cause I knew she hated it when I did not say hello first.

"Hello smartass!" She replied back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping I could come over for dinner, Jazz is out of town and I don't want to eat alone." I could hear someone talking in the background but could not tell what they were saying.

"Okay sure, I was just about to order in. What would you like?" I asked.

"No Edward you have to cook something!"

"Alice, I don't feel like cooking besides it will only be the two of us." I replied.

"Well see that's where you're wrong, I am bringing a friend of mine with me. I wanted her to meet you. You both have a lot in common."

"Alice are you trying to set me up again?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No silly, she just really needs a friend right now. And you have a lot in common."

"Well why don't you be her friend then?" I asked.

"Edward, that was very rude! Now we will be there in about two hours, so get to cooking."

I heard someone in the background say something and then Alice said "No Bella he can not just order in!" So I'm guessing Bella is the new friend.

I told Alice okay cause there is no arguing with that girl and hung up the phone. I figured I would cook something simple since they would be here in two hours, so I made mushroom ravioli, simple yet very good. Not even two hours later, my door opened and in walked Alice and I am guessing Bella.

"Edward?" My sister called out.

"In the kitchen." I answered.

"Edward I would like you to meet Bella."

I turned around just in time to see Bella walk through the kitchen door.

_"Oh God!"_

"What?" Bella's beautiful voice asked.

"Ummm... I just...you are...ummm!" God I can't even speak, she probably thinks I'm retarded.

I walked over to shake her hand and when our skin touched some kind of shock shot up my arm. Bella must have felt it too, cause she pulled her hand away from mine like it burned her.

"Oh God!" I heard her whisper.

"Alice can I speak with you in the other room please?"

"Sure Bella, ummm...is the food almost ready?"

"Yeah... give me five minutes."

Oh god I don't know if I can just be friends with her. What am I going to do!

**BPOV**

_Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!_

This is not good, not good at all. I am a married woman; I should not have this kind of reaction to another man.

_I have got to get out of here!_

"Alice, can I speak with you in the other room please?"

"Sure Bella, umm…is the food almost ready?"

I know Edward answered her but I was already out of the kitchen, trying to get away from him. Alice was right behind me with a worried look on her face.

"Bella is everything okay? You don't look so good!"

"Umm…Alice I'm not feeling very well, maybe I should go…" I trailed off cause of the look on her face.

"Bella, I know we just meet but I can tell already that, that was a lie. Why are you lying to me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Alice but I can't tell you, can we just drop it and go eat. Then can we leave? Please?"

"Okay, but this conversation is not over…" She trailed off when my phone started ringing. From the ringtone I already knew who it was. The question was did I want to talk to him? I know I should, it had been a couple of days since I left but then again this is the first time he has called. I decided to take it, just to see what he had to say.

"Sorry Alice, I need to take this."

"Of course Bella, you can use the guest room; it's the second door on the right, down that hall."

"Thanks Alice."

**EPOV**

I could hear my sister and Bella in the other room talking but I could not make out what was being said. As soon as the food was done, I debated on walking in there and letting them know but I didn't want to interrupt. Just then I heard a cell phone start ringing and a few minutes later Alice walked in. I looked for Bella behind her but she didn't follow.

"So where is Bella?"

"Oh she had a phone call she needed to take, so I told her she could use your guest room for privacy." Alice replied looking at me funny.

"Oh…Okay, well dinner is ready, I was about to come tell you."

"Sure you were!" She replied sarcastically

This would be a good time to let Alice know that I can't be Bella's friend but how to tell her without sounding rude?

"Umm…Alice, I really don't think I can be friends with Bella…" I trailed off when Bella's voice flowed through me.

"Why not?"

**Sorry for leaving you hanging lol. Please Please Please read and review! **

**Enjoy**

**AmAnDa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

_(Last Chapter)_

"Sorry Alice I need to get this."

"Of course Bella, you can use the guest bedroom, it's the second door on the right down the hall."

"Thanks Alice."

As I was walking down the hall I answered the phone…

"Hello Jacob."

"Bells…" he sighed. He sounded so relieved that I answered. "I am so sorry, please come back home, I miss you."

I sighed. "You hit me Jake. We are arguing all the time, maybe we need time to figure out if this relationship is what we both want."

"NO! Bells… please don't do this I love you. I want this relationship, Please!"

"Jake, I have been gone for almost three days and this is the first time you have called. That makes me think you don't want this. You start all the fights, I just don't know."

He did not respond but I could hear his breathing getting heavier on the phone.

"NOW BELLA! YOU NEED TO COME HOME NOW! YOU ARE MY WIFE! NOW STOP WHORING AROUND AND COME HOME AND WE CAN FORGET ALL THIS EVER HAPPENED!"

I can not believe he just talked to me like that and he is ordering me around._ Just great._

"Now Jacob Black, just because I am married to you does not mean you can order me to do anything you want. I am my own person and as of right now I DO NOT want this relationship. So, don't call me anymore. ITS OVER!

All I heard before I hung up was, "Please no…"

-CLICK-

As I was walking back into the kitchen I could hear Edward and Alice talking.

"Umm.. Alice, I really don't think I can be friends with Bella…" I didn't let him finish.

"Why not?"

**EPOV**

Oh man she was not suppose to hear that. How long was she standing there?

"Well… ummm…. I don't know?" As hurt as she looked I still noticed the small smile she cracked.

"Well then why would you say it?" I couldn't help but notice her smirk, which gave her away, of course.

"You're messin with me?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just your face was priceless when I walked in."

I could not believe her! I think I might like her a little more.

"Alright, well then dinner is served."

I think I might have my work cut out for me but, one day I am going to marry her.

**BPOV**

Maybe having Edward as a friend wouldn't be so bad, at least he knows how to take a joke.

If I don't watch myself I just might fall for him.

You know the saying "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Well I need to set up a lemonade stand because life sure does know how to throw a lot of lemons my way.

Going into this divorce I was hopeful that it would go smoothly but my life hates me. Jacob wanted to fight me on everything. The house we bought together was, no is, my dream home. All I wanted out of this whole mess was my house, but no, Jacob wanted it too, Even though he hated the house from the beginning. My lawyer suggested selling and splitting the money but what's the point in that, I would still be losing my dream home, so that was a no go.

So here we are at another meeting to try and settle this. Did I mention that we have been going at this for six long months now? No? Well now you see my problem.

"Jacob please, you didn't even like the house, just sign the papers!"

"No Bells, I love that house and I love you, I don't want a divorce. We can work out our problems." He replied, smirking the whole time.

Jacob's lawyer, Mr. O'Donnall, was trying to get him to sign the papers too.

""Mr. Black please sign the papers. It is in your best interest, she is only asking for the house. With all the money you have, you could build hundreds of new houses." His lawyer tried to whisper to him but I heard anyways. Jacob's eyes got really wide when he realized I heard what his lawyer had said.

"What money? There is no money! We barely made our bills!" I said with clenched teeth.

Mr. O'Donnall looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mrs. Black, the account 2470329582 in the names Jacob and Isabella Black holds close to 3.57 Million dollars. You did not know of this account?"

I could not believe this! He kept money from me! 3.57 Million dollars! How in the world did he save that much money and I not know about it? We went past due on bills because we had no money! I think I might faint.

My lawyer, Jenks, looked at me to confirm that I had no clue about the money. All I could do was nod.

"Bells, I was just trying to make sure we were set in life." Jacob said cutting off what Jenks was about to say.

"Now Mr. Black you know she could take half of that money, if not all of it because you tried to hide it from her?" I was so glad Jenks was there for me, there was no way I could speak.

"Alright but I don't want the divorce, so she is not taking anything. She can come back home and live with me and we will live happily ever after." Jacob replied.

"Jacob for the last time, I am not coming home. I want you to sign the papers! If you don't you will force me to take this to court and I will take half that money. I cannot believe you were hiding money from me."

"Well then we go to court." And then he just got up and walked away.

**JPOV**

She is MINE! Damn it! I was _not_ going to lose her.

This is not the way it was supposed to go. I had my life planned out. Marry Bella, she would be my trophy wife, Leah would be my girl on the side and I would be one happy man. But no that was not the way it happened. First Bella finds me fucking Leah; thank god I sweet talked her into forgiving me. Then Leah ended up pregnant, bitch told me she was on the pill. After all of the mess ups I still wanted my dream. My trophy wife and my bitch on the side.

Now Bella is talking about a divorce. I will not, cannot, let that that happen. Over my dead body.

Then stupid Aro had to go and tell her about my mother fucking money. Now she wants to go to court, well bitch better bring it cause I will do everything in my power to keep us married, I am not above kidnapping!

**Well there you have it.**

**So Jacob is CRAZY! But I think we all knew that. I guess you can say he has two sides cause he is nice to his daughter. Well I really hope you like!**

**!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Even if its to tell me this story sucks and I should just stop writing it lol. It's hard to know if I should continue if I don't know what people think about it!**

**AmAnDa**


	6. Chapter 6

*******I do not own Twilight*******

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

It's been five days since my meeting with Jacob and our lawyers. Five days since Jacob refused to sign the divorce papers...again. Five days since I found out that my soon to be ex husband, _hopfully_, has been putting money away behind my back. 3.57 million dollars to be exact. Its been five days and I still can not wrap my head around it. How in the world did he do it! _I just don't understand!_ I'm living in a small shitty apartment until this divorce is over with and the whole time he had 3.57 million dollars in an account over seas somewhere. If you can't tell by my rant, I'm just a little ticked off by all of this. My only saving grace in this hell hole that has become my life is Edward.

After meeting Edward that first time we became inseparable. Now get your minds out of the gutter, it's not what you think. Lauren was just so busy taking care of her precious little angel that I told her I just couldn't burden her with all my shit, so in stepped Edward. He is filling in the spot of my best friend through all of this. He helped me find somewhere to live, however shitty it may be. He helped me find a badass divorce lawyer, Jenks. Besides all that he has kept my head above water through everything Jacob has thrown my way, and if it was not for the fact that I'm going through a divorce right now, I would have been screaming "I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN" from the rooftops right about now. Yes you heard me right, I said that I love him, and not in that best friend kind of way. I'm talking about the kind of love you only read about in books, the kind of love that every girl dreams about, and yet I can't tell him because I know he doesn't feel that same way.

Now I know what your thinking "how do you know he doesn't feel the same way?" Well the answer to that question is Tanya.

**Flashback**

"Bella, I'm telling you he is the best damn divorce lawyer money can buy."

"Edward, I dont really think I can afford him. I already told you I dont have any money and what I make at my job goes towards rent and bills." I said looking down at the floor. Edward has money, and its not that he flaunts that money but he just doesn't understand that not everyone has as much as he does.

"Well thats where I come in." he replied. Flashing one of his crooked smiles at me, knowing that I can't so no when he does that. "He is a close friend of mine and when I told him about your case, he said he would do it pro bono."

"So what, I'm a charity case now?" Even with his stupid crooked smile, his words pissed me off.

"No! God no, Bella, that's not what I'm saying at all! Its just that.." His words cut off when I started laughing.

"I'm joking Edward! I know your just trying to help and I really appreciate it. thank you for doing this for me. I really want this to be over with as quickly as possible and if you say that Jenks can get that done then I'm all for it." Now I'm not saying that what he said didn't piss me off but I have come to relize that sometimes you just have to ecept the help that is givin to you.

"I swear one day I'm going to get you back for all your jokes." he said laughing. "Now we meet him at 1:30 on Tuesday for a lunch meeting at La Bella Italia."

"Okay great...wait you said we?" I replied confused on who exactly that we contained.

"Well yeah, I'm going with you, for support." I swear my heart just filled with a little more lo..._No Bella don't say the L word! You barely know him, he is just a friend and friends support their friends._

"Oh okay great, thanks again. I have to get going now but I will see you on Tuesday." I was trying to make a quick exit after my internal rant. I can not go down that road.

My excitement and nervousness for Tuesday had it coming quicker then I wanted it to and before I knew it Tuesday was here and I was no closer to beating my feelings for Edward into the cage that I was calling friendship. Fate had plans all her own though for that Tuesday lunch meeting, not only did I get a great divorce lawyer, Edward got a new girlfriend.

**JPOV**

Five days since that bitch found out about my money, I can't believe my stupid dumb fuck of a lawyer! Although maybe this is a good thing, maybe this will bring my Bella back to me. She was always complaining about not having enough money to pay the bills, so maybe now that she knows we have this money she will come back and I can still have my dream. I just can't let her find out where the money is coming from, if she found that out she would never come back to me. I told some white lies about how I was able to give Leah the money to help with Lilly, I do not have two jobs, I only have one and it's not what Bella thinks it is. Leah knows about it and I think that's why she got pregnant, she did it on purpous to get my money.

Sitting in my office, thinking about how I'm going to get Bella back and the only thing I can think of is to blackmail her. She said she is going to take this to court and if that happens I will have to pay off a lot of people to win. Maybe I should call in a family favor, they will know how to fix this. With that thought in my head I pick up my office phone and start dailing.

**So I know I kind of jumped back in time a little but it's for a good reason. Now I am hoping to update at least every other day but keep in mind that I have 2 kids, one is 4 and the other is 17 months, so my plans don't always go the way I want them to. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Some kind of feed back would be great. **

**Thanks**

**AmAnDa**


End file.
